


A Pretty Good Bad Idea

by RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Breakup, Everyone’s Two Favourite Badass Latinas, F/F, Fake Relationship, LGBTQ, Party, Rosa&Amy, The Santiago Drunk Scale, drunk, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa/pseuds/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa
Summary: “The only thing she did know was that she was going to get drunk, really drunk.“Amy Santiago goes to a party in seek of comfort after a violent breakup with her boyfriend, Teddy Wells. Who knew one Rosa Diaz would also be there, kicking ass in a game of beer pong.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	A Pretty Good Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one shot to get the ol’ creative juices flowing. Hope you enjoy!

Amy Santiago stood nervously outside the door, feeling extremely undressed. Her white noodle-strap crop top and tight leather skirt were uncharacteristic to say the least, but nobody here knew her, and tonight she wanted to forget about everything. She didn’t know why she was there exactly, but she felt angry and hurt, and didn’t want to go back home.   
She and her boyfriend Teddy, had just had another regular argument, that finally led to Teddy shoving Amy out of his apartment, and as she slammed against the wall of the apartment hallway, telling her to never come back.   
As she pushed the heavy front door open, Amy followed the pulsing beat of party music to the second floor, where the party was currently in full swing. Strangers were passed out on couches, making out with partners and dancing wildly to the loud music, as Amy navigated her way to the drinks. She didn’t really have much of a plan for that night. The only thing she did know was that she was going to get drunk, really drunk.   
She stood by the table, pouring herself drink after drink, trying to lessen the pain and the throb in her shoulder from when she had been flung out of her apartment that afternoon. Soon enough, a blurry and calm feeling clouded her thoughts, and Amy continued drinking from her red plastic cup.   
After around 3 drinks, Amy started to dance along with many other party goers, letting the music flow through her, as Teddys voice echoed quietly in the back of her head.  
“You’re fat, and useless, I don’t know why I ever cared about you.” Amy felt hands around her waist and thighs, and turned to see another drunk guy feeling her up.  
“Clear off, freak.” Amy shoved him away from her, downing another drink, and walking away to find new company. Why did she think this was a good idea? She had come here to try forget about Teddy, but parties had never been her thing. As she stood alone in the corner, Amy heard shouts of laughter and cheering, and mindlessly followed the sound to a game of beer pong in full swing.   
Pushing through a small crowd to get a good view of the game, Amy saw an intense stand off between two competitors taking place. A guy with curly brown hair, pale skin and green eyes, and a girl with beautiful wavy black hair, in a tight red cocktail dress and lace-up boots both stood on either side of the table, taking shots at their opponents drinks.  
But Amy wasn’t focused on the game as much as she was the woman playing it. She bit down on her lip, as the raven haired stranger stared intensely at the other mans drinks, taking a shot and scoring effortlessly. As the crowd cheered, the girl turned and smirked at Amy, who was still staring shamelessly at her figure. Amy shivered, watching the woman for a little longer before deciding to depart, knowing she wouldn’t be able to control herself much longer.   
“You’re always on my back, getting me to do things, when all you do is sit around yourself. I could find someone better than you without even trying.” Amy shook her head violently, downing a fifth drink without a problem.   
“Hey beautiful, you with anyone?” A dark stranger grabbed Amy’s wrist and pulled her toward him, as she stood on the outskirts of the party.   
“For God’s sake leave me alone.” Amy growled, trying to jerk her wrist free from his tight grip.  
“That’s not very nice, in fact, I don’t think I will.” The man began to pull Amy closer toward him, grabbing the back of her head, and pushing her face toward his.  
Suddenly, Amy felt another hand on her shoulder, twisting around to see the beautiful girl from beer pong.  
“Hey babe.” Amy looked confused, but didn’t have a second to voice her opinion before she was pulled into a rough and heated kiss. Without hesitation, Amy felt herself kissing back, knowing in the back of her head that this was really what she had wanted to happen all along. The girl kissing her slipped her tongue into Amy’s mouth, who’s hands tangled into the lady’s hair, as she was slammed into a wall. Amy moaned into the kiss, as the stranger-who-didn’t-feel   
-like-a-stranger’s hands roamed all down her body.   
After multiple minutes and several more kisses, the two pulled apart, the man from earlier was unsurprisingly, nowhere to be seen. Both girls stared at one another, the taller woman carefully pulling Amy’s sleeve back onto her shoulder.  
“Wow. Who are you?”   
“Rosa, Diaz.”  
“Well, I’m Amy.”   
“Tight. Wanna come back to my place, Amy?” Amy nodded, took a breathe and followed Rosa out of the party.   
It was a pretty good bad idea.


End file.
